


Yamato's Judgement

by Nellancholy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anxiety, But no, Coping, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Songfic, i have to write a crossover, or nozonico, technically maybe, this could have been maya/ako, where they sing and dance to devil may cry ost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Feeling stressed?Put on some music,dance and sing like no one's watching.Have fun,let it all hang out.





	Yamato's Judgement

_the time has come and so have I_

_i laugh last ‘cause you came to die_

Maya’s voice rose into a low growl as she stepped and spun slowly in her bedroom. She was no vocalist, that much was clear. Her voice wasn’t able to project like Aya or Chisato’s, and she couldn’t, or wouldn’t dare to match the volume of the metal vocalist currently playing from her speaker dock.

_the damage done and the pain subsides_

_i can see the fear clear when i look in your eyes_

With her eyes closed and her glasses off, she felt the tension in her body, mind, and soul crest and surge, compressing into a single dense point in her gut, before dispersing sharply like a compressed gas as she threw herself into an intense dance that could be best described as windmilling her arms furiously while stomping in a circular motion.

In the midst of this exertion, Maya felt a familiar pair of arms wrapping around her waist. A familiar pair of feet matched her rhythm almost instantly, the impeccable timing of an experienced dancer taking over.

Leaning up to croon into the taller girl’s ear, Nico’s voice rolled along like honey dripping out of a spoon, turning the gruff vocals into something resembling a pop ballad.

_move fast baby don’t be slow_

_step aside, reload, time to go_

_i can’t seem to control_

_all this rage-that’s-inside-me_

…Except she was singing completely different lyrics. Nico’s knee brushed the back of Maya’s thigh, causing her to shiver in spite of her excitement. Taking advantage of Maya’s shift in balance, Nico grabbed her wrist, using a surprising amount of strength to pull Maya into a pirouette and putting them face to face.

_pulling shots, aiming dots, i don’t miss_

_branded by fire, born in the abyss_

Not speaking a single word to Maya, Nico’s red eyes met Maya’s brown, a confident smile spreading across her face. Maya knew that look, the one just for her. Something quite different from “idol mode”. She supposed “girlfriend mode” would be a bit crass, but there was no time to think-

Keeping a hold on Maya’s arm, Nico swept her into a clumsy tango as they continued to mouth a song completely different from what they were hearing.

_red hot temper, i can’t resist_

_all this vengeance-inside-me_

Their hips pressed together. Maya felt tension inside Nico as well. But as they led each other through their little song and dance in turn, she felt the tension inside both of them bubble up. Sublimate. Flow out between them like a gas that smelled of something much,much better than anxiety or depression.

  
_all these thoughts running through my head_

_blinding my sight in a curtain of red_

Reaching up, Nico cupped Maya’s head with both hands, making sure she had a good view of Nico’s lips as she enunciated the next two bars.

_frustration is getting bigger_

_bang._

_bang._

_bang._

_pull my devil trigger_

* * *

Maya curled up with Nico in bed, neither of them making a move to change their clothes. It felt…good. The completely different song that was playing had long since stopped.

Nico’s voice rose again, purring into Maya’s hair.

“Next time you wanna sweat out your anxiety…tell me first, okay? This ain’t bad, but I’m sure I can play a better selection for you…”

“...s-sure,huhehe…”

“Besides…it’s cute seeing you dance.”

“...ah.” Maya knew better than to refute that. “…you’re cuter,though…”

“Ha…” Nico nipped Maya’s earlobe gently. “…I won’t have that kinda talk in this house. Nico’s girlfriend is the cutest in the world even if she stress-dances to speed metal from ten year old games instead of the band she’s actually from…”

Nico sighed, shaking her head. Or maybe at least Maya could flail her arms to some of Muse’s songs instead. Idly, her hand ran down to Maya’s stomach.

“Maya, you there? Hello…”

“...zzz…Nico Nico nii, huhehe…”

“...Well,looks like I did my job then.”

 


End file.
